


A Little Extra Sugar Daddy

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff loves to spoil his boy, Michael, in every way possible. Michael too, loves to be spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extra Sugar Daddy

Michael loved attention. This was no secret, anyone that met him quickly became very aware of how he would focus the conversation on him, or would constantly make sure with his friends that they liked him, and that their experiences with him, excelled all others. It wasn’t off-putting if anything it was endearing. Or at least Geoff seemed to think so.

At any opportunity he had, Geoff would spoil the lad. Sometimes it was with expensive gifts, such as new headphones, or controller cases, or a car, or an apartment in Austin, so that they could be closer together. Sometimes Geoff liked to spoil Michael with attention by complimenting him, or always seeing him, whenever he had time away from work. No one could argue that Geoff did not treasure Michael. He even flew him from New Jersey just to see the pleased look on Michael’s face first hand.

That was what Geoff did it all for, really. If he had never met Michael, he would be a richer man, but he would not be happier. No amount of money could compare to the knowing that he brought happiness into Michael, just by giving him what he wanted the most, attention. Really there was no other reason in Michael's mind. He wasn't a gold digger, and wasn't trying to exploit Geoff for his money, he was exploiting Geoff's amicable nature, in a relationship which benefitted both of them.

Michael often thought that his attention seeking nature was formed at a young age, being from a large family with older siblings, he was always the "baby" of the family and had grown used to it. Geoff on the other hand, most secure when he gave his consciousness to another, as he fed off of the dependency of another, making him feel superior, having always been a disappointment in his family's eyes .Therefore, the two worked in perfect harmony.

Geoff had planned how he would next treat Michael. He left a note on Michael's desk at the end of the day and watched diligently when Michael read over it, a soft smirk falling on his face. He pocketed the note and left the room. Michael drove to the centre of Austin, passing ostentatious buildings, made up of a mixture of glass and stone. He looked again at the note that Geoff had left him, of which was an address and the words "Enjoy, Mr Jones". 

When he had got to the address he was greeted by an overly grand hotel. Having driven up to the entrance, he was greeted  by a cheery valet, dressed in green. He relented his car, which Geoff has bought him, to the boy, then entered the grand reception area. He walked confidently to the front desk, to talk the perky  receptionist, with perfectly done up blonde hair.

"Reservation for Mr Jones," he said. The woman at the desk smiled and looked at the reservation on the computer.   
"Yes, Mr Jones, sir. The premier suite, all already paid for," Michael smiled, Geoff had really outdone himself this time. He was lead to the room by a bell hop and jumped onto the luxurious bed when he had left. He practically sunk into the sheets, relishing the softness. He looked around the room from his place on the bed and noted a bottle of champagne on the table.

He left the bed and poured himself a glass. There was a sudden knock at the door and Michael made for it languidly. Geoff was waiting for him on the opposite end of the door and was instantly satisfied wit the look of happiness on MIchael's face. Yet, they had such a nice room to themselves, it would be wasteful to let it go to waste. Geoff leant forward and took up Michael in his arms, kissing him passionately. He closed the door behind him with his foot, leading Michael to the bed.

Michael moaned hungrily, as Geoff lifted up his shirt, ghosting his fingers across Michael's sides. Michael became greedy and began pulling Geoff closer to him, arching so that his crotch ground against Geoff, letting out a moan which Geoff found utterly delicious. However, that was not permitted yet, so Geoff pushed him down and started leaving open mouth kisses all over Michael's body. Traveling down until he was hovering over his now hard dick. Geoff teased Michael by rubbing him through his clothes which was driving Michael insane. He needed Geoff, and soon as possible. He knew Geoff wanted to tease him, but Michael had been waiting too long for this already, and knew just how to get what he wanted. 

“Geoff, daddy, please,” Michael said, and saw with pleasure how Geoff’s face turned dark. Geoff quickly shunned off his clothes and went back to attack Michael. Michael grinned and collapsed under Geoff’s weight. Geoff wasted no more time before prepping his boy with one finger, then smiling at the moan the second finger brought, then, after adding a third finger and finding Michael’s prostate, getting a second moan which drove Geoff onwards. Placing his cock at Michael’s entrance, pausing there to look at  his eager boy below him.

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked. Michael damn near rolled his eyes, but nodded and hissed at the feel of Geoff filling him. Geoff slowly sunk in, pausing for a second when he had bottomed out. He pulled out again almost the whole way, before pounding into him, making both of them moan at the sensation. Geoff quickly picked up the pace, almost ruthlessly hammering Michael, feeling both of them nearing completion. 

Geoff reached between them and started pulling at Michael’s cock, feeling the boy contract around him as he came, that sensation in itself, bringing Geoff to completion, and the room was filled with ecstatic moans. Geoff pulled out of Michael and lay down next to him. Both breathing heavily. After about half an hour in which both Geoff and Michael lay in each other’s arms, Michael asked:

“How many days have you booked the room?”  
“Two days.” Geoff informed.  
“Why are we wasting time then?” Michael asked, pushing off the plush bed, and sinking beneath Geoff’s knees. Geoff breathed deeply and remained smug about his good investments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work, if you did, feel free to leave comments or kudos. I always reply to comments! xx


End file.
